All Of Me
by cils
Summary: Cause all of me Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning,Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you. HUNHAN! GS / GenderSwitch ! (terinspirasi dari lagunya John Legend All Of Me)


All Of Me

_What would i do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, aand you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I cant pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

"bisakah sebentar saja kau tidak menggangguku Oh Sehun? Aku harus menyelesaikan naskahku jika aku tidak ingin dipecat" suara lembut Oh Luhan menggetarkan hati seorang Oh sehun. Oh tidak Sehun tidak bisa bernafas sekarang. Yeojanya kini menatapnya.

"wae honey?aku hanya menatapmu tidak mengganggumu" Jawab Oh Sehun tanpa memalingkan wajah dari Oh Luha mereka saling bertatapan

"tapi tatapanmu itu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi Oh Sehun" Luhan kini mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda Ia sedang sebal dengan Namja didepannya. Oh Sehun yang berstatus Suaminya tersebut.

"wajahmu sangat manis Lu, mataku tidak bisa tidak menatapmu" Sehun mnggombal. Namu itu bukan sebuah gombalan bisa melainkan fakta apa yang kini Ia rasakan.

Hening. Itu lah yang terjadi. Kini Luhan sudah kembali ke Naskahnya yang sudah hampir masa tenggangnya. Setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu Luhan terdiam Ia terlalu malu untuk menanggapi kalimat Sehun tersebut. Dan Sehun masih terus menatapnya. Menatapnya dalam diam. Tatapan penuh cinta.

"Oh Sehun jika kau tidak mau berhenti menatapku terus, Aku Akan menghukummu" Ucap Luhan yang semakin sebal. Sebenarnya tidak apa Sehun menatapnya, tetapi Ia sangat malu jika Sehun terus memandangnya seperti itu. Nafasnya memburu. Ia berdebar.

"Hukum aku saja Lu, Aku tidak akan takut dengan hukumanmu" Sehun masih memandanginya, menatap Luhan Instens. Dia hanya menjawab pernyataan Luhan dengan santai dan Smirk kesayangannya.

Luhan berbalik menatapnya "kalau begitu" Luhan menarik nafasnya "Kau kuhukum tidak boleh menyentuhku selama 3 bulan dan kau tidur di luar selama 3 bulan. Dan kita tidak berbicara semala seminggu. Bagaimana?"

Sehun terdiam.

Dia menganga.

Dia terkejut.

"Aku rasa Aku sangat mengantuk, sebaiknya kau menyelesaikan nakahmu dengan cepat jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan minum banyak kopi itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu" Ucap sehun kemudia berpura-pura membuka mulutnya –menguap.

Sebenarnya Ia tidak mengantuk, sama sekali tidaak mengantuk. Bahkan Ia sangat segar namun, mendengar hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Luhan, Ia menyerah. Lebih baik tidak mngganggu Luhan untuk sementara dari pada tidak menyentuh Gadisnya itu selama tiga bulan.

Setelah kepergian Sehun yang langsung ke tempat tidur mereka, Luhan tersenyum kemenangan, Ia bangga dengan mulut dan otaknya yang bisa menaklukkan Oh Sehun.

.

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And i'm so dizzy, dont know what hit me, but i'll be alright_

Luhan menyelusuri daerah perbelanjaan yang ada, dia bingung apa yang ingin Ia berikan untuk Sehun. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun.

Gadis itu bingung, pasalnya Sehun sudah memiliki segalanya. Tidak tau apa lagi yang dibutuhkan oleh Namja itu.

Setelah mengelilingi Pusat perbelanjaan tersebut akhirnya Luhan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko aksesoris. Disana menjual berbagai macam Aksesoris buat couple. Mulai dari kaos kaki, pernak pernik hp dan masih banyak lagi.

Luhan tertarik pada satu pasang gelang. Gelang itu tidak terlihat mewah melainkan sangat sederhana dan simple. Gelang itu terdiri dari beberapa macam bundal-bundalan kayu yang melingkar berwarna coklat muda dengan burung merpati sebagai mainannya. Luhan mnyukainya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera mengambul sepasang gelang itu dan membayarnya dikasir.

"Sehun membutuhkan ini, dia membutuhkan gelang penyemangat selama dia di kantorr"

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup besar buat Sehun. Ada masalah dikantornya, dan ini sangat membuatnya pusing. Klien Sehun membatalkan kerja sama mereka dengan kantor Sehun, dan itu dapa membuat Perusahaan Sehun rugi besar. Pasalnya, Klien yang satu ini termasuk Klien yang cukup besar.

Saat memasuki rumahnya, Sehun cukup tidak sadar dengan keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita. Kini Ia sangat lelah dengan semua yang terjadi dikantornya hari ini. Dia hanya butuh tidur, dan Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, dari saat Namja itu memasuki Rumah kemudian kamar Ia belum melihat rusa kecilnya. "kemana dia?" gumam Sehun. Pasalnya setiap Ia pulang kantor Luhan akan selalu menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang manis. Yang hangat. Yang bisa membuat hati Sehun tenang dan damai.

"Luhan? Kau dimana?" Ucap Sehun, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

"kenapa gelap?" Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Kini Ia sadar ruang tengahnya gelap gulita.

"Luhan?Luhan? apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Terriak Sehun. Kini Ia mulai panik. Ia panik tidak dapat menemukan Luhan dimana-mana.

Tetapi kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak begitu gelap. Terlihat seperti ada lilin yang menerangi rungan itu. Hanya Ruangan itu. "Apa dia di dapur?" gumam Sehun lagi. Lalu dengan langkah besar dia menuju ruangan itu –dapur

"Luhan apakah kau disana Sayang?" ucapnya sambil memasuki rungan tersebut.

Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan rungan tersebut.

Ia melihat gadisnya. Gadisnya yang mugil dengan senyuman manis yang selalu Ia tunggu-tunggu setiap harinya.

Dia terpaku.

"apa yang kau lakukan?apakah kau hanya terus memandangku seperti itu? Tidak menghampiriku?lilinnya nanti habis bodoh" Gerutu Luhan yang pasalnya tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apa-apa dari Sehun.

"Luhan A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sehun terkejut sambil menghampiri Luhan.

"ini adalah hari ualng tahunmu bodoh! Apakah kau lupa?" ucap Luhan yang mulai kesal. Sebenarnya bukan kesal, hanya pura-pura kesal.

Sehun terdiam tepat dihadapan Luhan yang sedang memegangi Kue Ulang Tahun Sehun yang ke 25. Dia melupakannya.

Dia melupakan hari ualng tahunnya sendiri.

Dan Sehun menangis

"selamat ulang tahun Suamiku yang paling kusayang. Semoga semua impianmu tercapai. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. "ucapkan permohonanmu lalu tiup lilinnya"

Kemudian Sehun menutup matanya dan meniup lilinnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan yeojanya menunggu lebih lama lagi

"gomawo Luhannie, aku ssangat menyayangimu" ucapya kemudian dia mengecu bibir Luhan singkat.

.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu melupakan hari ulang tahunmu ini Mr. Oh?" tanya Luhan. Kini mereka sudah berada di atas tempat tidur King Size mereka setelah mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Sehun kecil-kecilan.

"tadi klienku membatalkan kerjasama" Ucap Sehun tersenyum hangat kearah Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Dia bingung harus apa. Sehun menceritkan semuanya, bagaimana berpengaruhnya klien tersebut dengan perusahaan Luhan. Namun, Luhan teringat sesuatu. Dia belum memberikan hadiahnya kepada Sehun –gelang burung merpati.

"tunggu sebentar aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Memang hadiahku ini mungkin tidak bisa mengembalikan klienmu itu, tapi mungkin dengan hadiahku ini bisa membawakanmu sedikit keberuntungan" ucap Luhan seraya mengambil hadiahnya untuk Sehun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat kotak itu.

"gelang?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"yya ini adalah gelang couple persis dengan milikku" Ucap Luhan sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tanggannya. "aku percaya gelang ini membawa keberuntungan untukmu, karna aku sudah memberikannya mantra" ucap Luhan

"sekali lai terima kasih Luhan-ah. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun teristimewa yang pernah ada"

Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan

"kau tau tidak? Sebenarnya sejak melihatmu saat aku pulang kerumah aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah perusahaan. Dengan senyummu beban yang ada dipundakku terasa hilang. Semuanya terasa lepas" ucap Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kau adalaha hidupku Luhan, jika ada kau aku merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan

.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

"kau membuatku gila Oh Luhan" gumam Sehun

"ha?apa yang kau katakan hun-ah?" tanya Luhan yang sedang memasak untuk suaminya tersayang

"a-aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa hunnie" Jawab Sehun. Dia berbohong. Pasalnya hanya dengan menatap Luhan yang sedang memasak saja sudah membuatnya gila. Dia sangat menyayangi yeoja itu, tidak bahkan Ia sangat mencintainya.

Tubuhnya yang ramping, rambutnya yang indah. Oh Tuhan kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seindah ini.

"Hannie bisakah aku berkata sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Sehun tandapa berkedip menatap Luhan.

"i-iya aada apa hun-ah?" Luhan berbalik. Dia bingung dan agak sedikit takut, tidak biasanya Sehun meminta Izin bertkata sesuatu seperti ini. Biasanya Ia langsung mengatakan apa saja yang ada dikepalanya.

"Luhan kau gila. Kau selalu membuatku bagaikan tidak bernafas tiap kali menatapmu, karna rasanya jantungku berdegup sangat kencang ritmenya tidak beraturan, jantungku seperti ingin copt keluar. Nafasku. Nafasku juga seakan tercekat, tidak beraturan jika menatapmu. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Oh Luhan? Kenapa Kau membuatku seperti ini? Aku seperti diluar kendaliku jika bersamamu" Ucap Sehun masih dengan menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. Kemudian dia menerjang Sehun. Memeluk sehun dengan erat

"Astaga Sehun kau membuatku malu, kau membuatku bersemu lagi. Kenapa kau juga selalu membuatku merona hah? Aku sangat encintaimu Oh Sehun"

"aku juga Oh Luhan" Ucap Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Luhan

_Cause all of me__  
__Loves all of you__  
__Love your curves and all your edges__  
__All your perfect imperfections__  
__Give your all to me__  
__I'll give my all to you__  
__You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning__  
__Cause I give you all of me__  
__And you give me all of you, oh__  
_

"Karena semua dari diriku mencintai dirimu, semua dari dirimu segalanya. Kesempurnaanmu dan juga ketidak sempurnaanmu" Ucap Sehun setelah sekian lama berpelukan dengan Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam, dia sangat terkejut. Pasalnya pagi ini Sehun tidak berhenti membuat pipinya merona.

"kau adalah awal dan akhirku Oh Luhan"Ucap Sehun lagi kemudian.

"berhenti membuatku merona pagi ini Oh Sehun"

.

_How many times do I have to tell you__  
__Even when you're crying you're beautiful too__  
__The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood__  
__You're my downfall, you're my muse__  
__My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues__  
__I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you__  
_

"Luhan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, Ia sangat cemas. Dari tadi Luhan tidak mau membukakan pintu kamarnya, sepertinya Luhan sedang menangis karena ketika Sehun mengendarkan telinganya kepintu kamar mereka Ia mendengar suara isak tangis samar-samar.

"apa Aku mengambil kunci cadangan saja?perasaanku tidak enak" gumam Sehun yang kemudian mengambil kunci cadangan yang tegantung di samping Ruang TV

Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan sangat berhati-hati. Setelah Ia berhasil masuk ke kamar, Ia bisa melihat Luhan meringkuk di bawah selimut. Luhan menangis

"Lu, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sehun ynag duduk dipinggir ranjang

Tidak ada jawaban

"ceritakan semuanya Lu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini, kau membuatku khawatir Luhan" Ucap Sehun yang semakin cemas

Masih tidak ada jawaban

"luhan kumuhon" ucap Sehun memohon Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"ja-janji k-kau ti-tidak a-akan ma-marah han-ah?" tanya Luhan sesegukan masih tetap berlindung dibawah selimutnya Ia masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Luhan.

"iya aku janji sayang" ucap Sehun penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"ta-tadi a-aku menonton acara anak dan Ibu" Ucapnya masih dengan sesegukan

"lalu?"tanya Sehun penasaran

"a-aku c-cemburu terhadap mereka hun-ah, mereka sudah mempunyai bayi sementara aku masih be-belum" ucap Luhan, sebenarnya saat mengatakan itu kedua pipi Luhan merona dibawah selimut

"oh jadi ternyata itu yang membuat kekasih hatiku ini menangis seharian?" ucap Sehun kemudian tertawa kecil "Aku yakin suatu saat nanti pasti kita akan mempunyai seorang bayi sayang, bersabarlah" Ucap Shun masih penuh dengan kasih sayangnya

"tapi kapan? Kita sudah melakukan semuanya, berbagai cara. Tapi kenapa kita belum bisa mempunya keturunan hun-ah?" tanyanya dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu

"sabarlah sedikit sayang, mungkin Tuhan sedang memlihkan anak yang cantik dan tampan untuk kita, aku yakin itu tidak akan lama lagi. Percayalah padaku lu" ucap Sehun meyakinkan

"benarkah?" tany Luhan seperti anak kecil

"yya, sekarang keluarlah dari selimutmu ini rusa kecil atau kumakan kau" Ucap Sehun sambil berusaha membuka selimut luhan yang sedari tadi terus ditahan oleh Luhan.

"tidak mau!" jawab rusa mungil itu.

"kenapa?"tanya Sehun penuh dengan kebingungan

"aku habis menangis wajahku jelek" Ucapnya dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Ia berharap sehun tidak mendengarnya. Namun, sepertinya Sehun mendengarnya karena Ia sudah melengkungkan senyum dibibirnya dengan kepala yang digelng-gelengkan

"walaupun kau menangis kau tetap terlihat cantik istriku" ucapnya kemudian menarik paksa selimut Luhan. Lalu menggelitiknya. Keduanya tertawa

"jadi bagaimana?kau ingin seorang bayikan? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan Antusiasnya

"tidak mau!" ucap Luhan sambil berlari keluar kamar setelah berhasil kabur dari gelitikan Sehun


End file.
